My dork
by FFabeonG
Summary: (Denmark x Estonia coming up!) It's late in the night, but best friends and their conversations can't wait, can they? Denmark, waking up to an empty bed, disagrees entirely...
_**11:55- Fight me, kuja.**_

 _11:57- Don't make me come over there I'll beat your ass_

 _ **11:58- You're in Finland. I'm in Demmark. I'd like to see you try.**_

 _00:00- Oh have you two been experimenting? ;) ;) ;)_

Estonia smacked the keyboard, his cheeks going red, and typed back.

 _ **00:01- Go f*ck yourself.**_

They were in different countries and he could imagine all too well the smirk on his best friend's face.

 _00:02- I've got Sweden for that_

 _ **00:02- TMI**_

 _00:03- U know it ;)_

 _ **00:04- Are you drunk again?**_

It wouldn't be the first time Finland had been up until the small hours off his head. Estonia grinned as the memory of the Fin's birthday that year came to mind, of the look on Sweden's face when he had come to pick them up and found his 'wife' on the dance floor and Estonia laughing his head off and filming everything. He still had those videos.  
The Estonian suddenly had to stifle a yawn, and blinked at the new message.

 _00:05- Do you not trust me?!_

What a stupid question.

 _ **00:05- With my life, yes. With alcohol, no.**_

 _00:06- Who's the bitch now._

 _ **Clearly you,**_ Estonia was typing back, only he had to type it three times to avoid the typos. Damn he was tired. He had been up early to skype his boss, then he had been working on papers and reports all morning. That afternoon Denmark had taken him to a park and had _insisted_ they climbed into an old treehouse; the Dane had even packed a picnic. "I'm dating a walking YA novel." Estonia had joked. Early evening had meant more skype calls, to various politicians and now he was here, messaging Tino who he still suspected of being tipsy.

 _00:07- If I was drunk I would be asleep by now._

 _ **00:08- If you were drunk you'd probably be in that dress by now.**_

 _ **00:08- Again.**_

 _00:09- YOU PROMISED TO NEVER BRING THAT UP EVER AGAIN EDUARD_

 _ **00:10- Ony in public**_

Huh? A typo had slipped past his eyes; he really was exhausted. If he could just keep his eyes open a little longer to say goodnight….

 _ **00:12- fqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqhhrqh**_

 _00:15- Ed, go to sleep._

 _ **00:18- qqqqqqqqqqqqqq**_

 _00:19- I'll text Denmark._

 _ **00:20- qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**_

 _00:23- FML_

Denmark rolled over in bed and reached out for his boyfriend, only to find…nothing. Rubbing his eyes, the Dane squinted through the gloom to find the bedspace next to him deserted, and he flung back the covers, shivering as the cold air hit him but determined to solve this problem.

Padding down the stairs in his thick bed socks, Denmark looked right and left in the rooms to no avail until he reached the sitting room. The only light came from the dim glow of the laptop screen, and it was reflected off the polished lenses slipping down Estonia's face. He was curled up on the sofa, hands pressed limply against the key board, the laptop itself perched unstably on his lap. And Denmark grinned from ear to ear. His phone, resting innocently in his back pocket, was in his hand in a second, and he quickly snapped a picture of the scene. Resting against the doorframe for a minute, he scrolled through his contacts and quickly found Finland, sending him the picture with an appropriate caption.

"I'm dating a massive f*cking dork."

The Dane wasted no more time; he slipped his phone back into his pocket and relieved Estonia of his laptop, shutting the lid and plugging it to the charger on the wall. Then he crouched down and in one swift movement swept Estonia into his arms, cradling his slim body close, and began the journey back to the bedroom. Halfway up the stairs, Estonia stirred. But he only curled his fingers into Denmark's pyjama shirt and snuggled his face into his shoulder, a tiny smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, and Denmark's heart melted.

How he loved this man.

Reaching the bedroom again, Denmark kicked the door shut and sat back down on the bed, unwilling to put his boyfriend down quite yet. In fact, Estonia seemed quite reluctant to move either. Denmark freed one hand and gently pushed Estonia's fringe out of his eyes and then carefully removed his glasses, folding them and setting them on the bedside table before looking back at his face. Estonia hated being without his glasses, insisting he looked young, plain, and far too emotional, but Denmark disagreed. Without his glasses, Estonia looked…calm. At peace. More relaxed and, without a doubt, downright adorable. Maybe it was a good thing he always had his glasses on then, Denmark wouldn't want to share the pleasure of seeing them off with anyone.

Rolling over, Denmark set Estonia down on his side of the bed and leant over to plug his phone in, only there was a reply from Finland. Opening it up, he saw a picture very similar to the one he had sent, only it was Finland slumped over his desk, clearly snoring, and with the caption.

"Tell me about it… -S"

Huh. Sweden. Well he could keep his 'wife', Denmark rolled over again and was greeted by a sleepy mumble as Estonia buried himself in his chest.

"You awake?"

There was no response, and with his grin wider than ever, Mathias pressed a kiss to Eduard's forehead and pulled the duvet over them both. No alarm was set, and they would wake up when they felt like it, no earlier.

"Jeg elskar dig, Estland."

There was silence. Then there was a whisper.

"Ma armastan sind ka, Taani."

And Mathias comes downstairs at 1am wondering why Eduard isn't in bed and sees him asleep at his computer and he takes a picture because he's a little shit then sends it to Tino like "I'm dating a massive fucking dork" and he gets back a picture from Berwald of Tino doing the exact same thing like "tell me about it"


End file.
